


Cowboys and Cuddles

by AFoxyFriend



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal, Couple, Cuddles, Dogs, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Sex, German Shepherd, Golden Retriever, M/M, Messy, Oral, Relationship Goals, Romance, Smut, Spooning, Western, commission, cowboy, muscular, romantic, rough, sub, very gay, who puts these many tags anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFoxyFriend/pseuds/AFoxyFriend
Summary: (Commission for SilverXtreeem)*All characters belong to SilverXtreeem*Romantic and sexual tension has been built up between two cowboy "best friends," Benny and Johnny. As they head in for the night, Johnny makes a move.





	Cowboys and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Gay cowboy sex with plot. Messy, rough, cowboy sex.  
> Clearly, there's some sexually explicit content in here. So watch out all ye innocent minds.

The color red seems to bring out the most intense emotions of a person. Blood brings fear and revulsion, a rose emulates grace and beauty, and the setting sun fills one with breathtaking wonder and awe.

The waist deep water I was currently standing in was saturated with such a sun: the ripples causing the crimson surface to shift and distort with my every movement. Completely nude, my tan pelt stuck to my toned body, the cream colored fur of my stomach and chest did the same as the cold water seemed to hug me like an old friend. _Speaking of old friends,_ I thought.

A splash beside me announced the presence of Jonathan Taylor Jackson, or Johnny as I know him. He has been my best friend since we were kids, getting into trouble with the nuns at my orphanage or even the sheriff with some of our more troublesome stunts.

But now Johnny was in trouble with the sheriff again, this time not over some trivial prank or jest. The German Shepherd was being hunted by the law as one of the most wanted criminals in the States. _And now I’m helping him get away._

More splashes shake me out of my reminiscing. Turning around, I see the canine pause in the water, staring at me with those amber eyes. I can always feel when those orbs of golden grace look at me.

“Hey there, handsome!” I call out to Johnny, putting a hand on my hip, “I know I’m gorgeous from a distance, but I look even prettier up close!”

As my best friend created more ripples as he waded toward me, making the crimson sun dance in the small waves. Johnny remained silent, his amber gaze fixed on the setting sun.

“It’s pretty ain’t it?” I smile and scoop some of the water into my hand, splashing the muddy brown pelt with layers of hazelnut beside me. “Almost as pretty as you.”

“Benny . . .” The German Shepherd trailed off, lowering his eyes as he mumbled in his rough baritone. “Listen, I’m sorry about all of this. Me kidnappin’ ya, runnin’ from the law.” Johnny hesitated before adding in an undertone, “Almost killing ya—”

“Oh stop that,” I interrupt. I take a deep breath and close my emerald eyes. “Listen, if we’re gonna die tomorrow, I’d be happy to do so with ya. There’s no other dog I’d rather have by my side right now.” I grin and inch closer to the stoic canine. “Nothin’ else in this dessert that’s prettier than you. Well, ‘sides me. I need some kind of eye candy in this barren place, now don’t I?” I couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

Johnny suddenly put a rough paw on my shoulder, giving a friendly squeeze. My breath caught in my throat as I take in the sight before me: Johnny was an impressive man. Muscles in all the right places, and a masculine musk that always made me sway. It didn’t help that we were both naked with only a few inches separating our bare skin. I was thankful for the waist deep water at the moment, as the simple contact of his hand on my shoulder was enough for my imagination to run wild.

I cleared my throat, “We don’t got much time ‘till it’s dark out. I’d wager there’s only an hour, maybe two, of daylight left.” The lake felt freezing when Johnny pulled his hand away, treading back to shore like the silent giant he is.

I made sure that the chocolate German Shepherd walked out of the lake first, his coat glistened like the first frost as beads of water slid off of his slick fur coat. With a chiseled back the color of midnight and a rear the same muddy brown of most of his body, I never got tired of seeing that hunk without clothes. _I wonder if he thinks the same thing about me_. That’s not the first time I thought that. It certainly won’t be the last.

I finally made it to shore, shaking my fur dry as I grabbed my clothes, still damp after drying in the afternoon sun. I slipped the garments on quickly, making sure to fasten my gun and holster onto my leather belt. The weapon bore a wolf’s head carved into its silver surface, the snarling creature my favorite part about the weapon. Putting on my hat, I followed a shirtless Johnny back to camp, which was set up only a couple dozen feet away from the still lake.

It was a simple setup: standard campfire, gray wool tent, and four packs of weapons, food, water, and other standard supplies. Our two horses, Phoenix and Jess, were pitched nearby as they munched on some of the dwindling hay supply. Jess was my horse, her hide the same color as the last and lightest blue in the cloudless sky above. She was a strong mare, stronger than most, and could run as fast as a sandstorm’s winds.

Phoenix, a black and white roan, was an impressive steed as well. The stallion’s cow-like appearance has been the source of many jokes from yours truly. Johnny never liked to admit that his horse looked like the bovine. Many bruises have been collected over these past few months from my cow jokes. It’s always been worth the pain.

Johnny grabbed one of the bags and rummaged through it, producing four strips of dried meat, a few blocks of hard cheese, as well as two hard biscuits so appetizing that a mouthful of the sand beneath my boots would taste better than the bricks of bread. My best friend sat upon a metal pot settled in the uneven sand, one of the few cooking supplies we had with us.

The German Shepherd grunted as he chewed on one of the strips of meat, sharp teeth working on the tough ration. I grabbed a few cubes of cheese and two of the meat strips for myself. Knowing that the biscuit would be best eaten if dunked in water first, I fetched our canteen from inside of the tent. The hide container was about halfway full. _I’ll have to refill it soon_.

“How’s that meat taste, Johnny?” I asked, taking a bite of my own jerky. “Seems jus’ a bit softer than last night’s bunch, huh?”

The brown canine grunted in response.

“We have such enlightenin’ conversations, now don’t we?” I said through a mouthful of stale cheese and dry jerky. Johnny stared into the fire, his amber gaze reflected the glowing flames as we ate in silence. I stole many glances at the German Shepherd across from me, taking in his chiseled stomach and chest. Johnny’s body was an ocean: waves of muscles shifted and swelled with even the smallest of movements. It was a body of water I yearned to drink from, to bathe in.

“We still got them bottles o’ booze?” Johnny asked, standing up suddenly. I could only be entranced by the rippling surface of his perfect physique.

“Uh, yeah we should. Unless ya decided to conveniently forget that we got a whole canteen of delicious, refreshing water right ‘ere.” The water sloshed around as I held it out.

“Here they are,” Johnny grinned as he pulled a small keg that was strapped onto Phoenix. “Catch” With another wave of muscles, my friend produced a wood mug from the same bag and tossed it through the desert air. It had become noticeably colder since our wash.

“This’ll make me a bit warmer,” I sigh as I catch the cup, holding it out as Johnny lumbered over, keg secured in his muscled grip. A twist of the faucet handle allowed a stream of golden goodness to trickle into my mug.

The mud colored giant poured himself some ale, holding his tankard toward my own as we clinked our mugs together, producing a muted _thunk_ . We both guzzled the warm fluid down our parched throats. Some of the beverage dripped down Johnny’s chin onto his chest, following the folds and creases of the canvas of beauty. I immediately stopped in my own vigorous drinking. _Everything that man does is so hot._ I hoped the blush on my face would be mistaken as a side effect of the alcohol.

We drank the beer until our keg was almost dry, the air cold, and the sun hiding back under the cover of the barren sand. I smiled at the slight buzz in my pointed ears, reaching for a pack of cigarettes kept on me at all times: the tobacco was a necessity for all occasions.

I shook the pack a few times before pulling out two of the corn wrapped candies. I tossed one to Johnny, lighting my own cigarette before taking a long draught. Our crackling campfire was accompanied by the faint glow of our lit smokes, the intoxicating clouds produced from the blunts fading into the crisp night sky.

The fire became coals when our smoke session was done. A moon as pure as a newborn babe’s blankets made the sea of sand around us glow with pale illumination. I peeked into the small box clutched in my paw, frowning at the almost empty package. _We’ll have to buy some more in the next town._

“Time to turn in for the night,” I grunted as I stood up, the buzz between my ears still humming away as I trudged over to our tent, pulling away the woolen opening before collapsing onto the two bedrolls spread out. The thin blankets were not much more comfortable than the granules of sand the fabric covered.

I heard rummaging from outside the tent: Johnny extinguishing the fire with sand, gathering our supplies, and giving Phoenix and Jess one last mouthful of hay before he entered the tent, laying beside me with a grunt. I turned onto my side, grinning like a fool.

“Hey there, handsome. Ya got any partners that have your heart?” I couldn’t help but push a bit further. “Cause I can’t help but want to have those strong arms of yours wrapped around this here cowboy.”

Johnny’s eyes seemed to brighten for a moment, a smile of heart-melting quality growing from his dusty brown muzzle. A muzzle that was inching toward my own mouth ever so slowly.

“Benny,” my best friend whispered. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face, the distinct aroma of booze upon his lips. It could be the beer and tobacco messing with me, but it also seemed that those lips, those perfect lips, were now only an inch away.

And then the night became an explosion of color and light. Hues and radiances beyond my comprehension burst before my eyes, a symphony of angels singing into my ears as the man I’ve always craved finally kissed me. Like a rusty key being inserted into a perfect lock, a new door was opened, never to be closed again.

Johnny pulled away suddenly, his eyes wide with realization with what he had just done. But what kind of revelation? Fear? Disgust? Or. . . love? Silence stretched between us. Such a deprivation of noise between us wasn’t new of course, but the tension in the air was as thick as freshly churned butter.

“Benny,” the canine beside me whispered once more, louder this time. His paw began to drift up my arm, the rough pads feeling incredibly soft against my trembling skin. His light touch was hesitant, becoming more confident as Johnny grazed my cheek, cupping my face in that hand I’d longed to always hold.

“J-Johnny?” I choke out, putting my own palm on the face opposite to me. My fingers trailed along the several scars on the German Shepherd’s muzzle and jaw, marks making his handsome face even more attractive, in my opinion.

I leaned in slowly, nervous that Johnny would pull back, that he would shun my gesture and joke that he was just drunk and high. But Johnny didn’t pull back. He lunged forward.

Before I knew it, the beautiful man was on top of me, kissing me as he held my face in his strong grip. My own hands felt every muscled crevice of Johnny’s back, chest and stomach. The hunger that had built up forever was finally being satisfied, a feast for a starving man. Strong palms were laid upon my hips, rubbing my sides with a careful and caring manner.

I could barely think between kisses, my breaths became pants of passion and my heart thumped to the beat of the stimulating excitement. Johnny’s own movements became sharp and aggressive as his wondrous lips tasted my own, having even lingered on my dandelion neck for a few seconds. That distinct and exhilarating musk washed over me as our bodies rubbed and pressed against each other.

“W-we’re a bit overdressed, don’t ya think?” I gasped, my paws already grabbing at the hem of Johnny’s loose pants. “I may need a bit o’ help getting out of my own clothes as well, hun.”

Johnny tore off my shirt immediately, the fabric stretching with the speed of its removal. With deft hands, my pants were also slipped off just as quickly. The canine’s eyes of molten honey slid across my bare form, a mixture of lust and love within his glowing gaze. I felt a twitch in my sheath as my red rod slid out with ease, eager to be stroked and played with.

“Oh, Benny,” Johnny said as he cupped my rear in his paws, squeezing softly. His fingers wrapped around each cheek perfectly, his grip both soft and hard. With the touch of my love was so close to my tight backdoor, I instinctively clenched the puckered opening, my now fully erect member stood up proudly.

I looked down south, my eyes of grassy green alighting on the forbidden fruit that I’ve always dreamt of, always yearned for. Johnny noticed my longing gaze, grinning as he straightened up, allowing me to get a better view of the goods on display.

“Ya like it?” The German Shepherd asked as he wrapped a hand around the throbbing rod. The canine closed his eyes while pleasuring himself, stroking at a slow pace, as a bead of clear pre accumulated on the pulsing tip. I couldn’t stop myself from leaning forward, my salivating mouth just inches away from a package of pure perfection.

“Go ahead and taste it, mutt,” Johnny’s free hand wrapped around the back of my head, shoving my face into his six inches. I began at the base, drawing up tongue all the way to the tip of the moaning dog’s member. I sucked on the tip just slightly, drawing out the sweet and salty cream inside of the— now slick —rod.

“Oh puppy,” those rough and soft hands guided my wet lips to descend onto the pulsating bone before me. I obeyed the silent command, loving the feeling of every inch glide into my mouth and down my throat. Johnny’s moans encouraged me to continue, my tongue focused just below the head as I bobbed my head up and down. The chocolate canine began to thrust into my dripping mouth, my own moans muffled by the messy blowjob.

After a considerable amount of salty goodness dripped into my mouth, Johnny pulled my head away, a strand of saliva still connected my mouth to his glistening rod.

“Turn around and stick that perky ass up in the air like a good dog.”

_I-It’s really happening!_ I panted even harder as I flipped onto my stomach, a million thoughts racing through my mind. I hesitated before lifting my rear end above the ground, yelping as it was quickly slapped. I heard Johnny rummage around in a nearby bag, producing a clear bottle filled with a golden liquid. I already knew what it was for.

Upon opening the container, the distinctive hint of olives hit my nose. The olive oil was applied to my tense tail hole, Johnny’s sizeable finger slipping in and out of my pink backdoor, gradually loosening me up as he made his way to two, three, four fingers.

“I-I think that should do it,” I managed to gasp as my once tight rear was slick and ready for love-making. Johnny gave me another slap, squeezing my prominent curves while he rubbed his girth along my lubed opening, coating his own member in the same slippery liquid.

“Get ready for this, pup.” Johnny grinned as he began to press his six inches into my yearning rear. I couldn’t help but whimper as his entire rod filled me, his tight knot against my satisfied tailhole. The German Shepherd’s own moans mixed with mine as that luscious, throbbing length slid in and out of my narrow backdoor. A rhythm matching the pounding of my heart.

Our moans became growls of lust as Johnny’s hips slammed against me, that huge knot pushing deeper into me with every thrust. I begin to pant, my tongue hanging out of my mouth as I am dominated by the man I love. The canine inside of me leaned over, hugging my stomach as he bit down on my shoulder. His sharp teeth sank slightly into my flesh. I groaned in both pain and pleasure. That drove me over the edge.

“I-I’m close, Johnny!” I managed to say over my breathless whimpers.

I was pounded into even faster, Johnny stroking my rod as his own pulsed within me. My body was slick with sweat as my elbows trembled, trying desperately to keep my bottom half up in the air. Every second was a battle, and one that I was losing very quickly.

“Here I come, puppy,” Johnny growled as I felt his member begin to throb, preparing to fill me with his warm seed. I could only pant and growl and moan as the German Shepherd continued to thrust with a passion unlike any other. After a particularly hard thrust, Johnny’s knot finally slipped into my tight tailhole, expanding as he climaxed inside of me.

A soundless moan escaped my muzzle as I felt warm cream collect in me. I, myself, climaxed with Johnny, spraying the blanket below me with sticky seed. Johnny moaned as he humped into me a few more times as his rod became empty. His swollen knot trapped his girth inside of my dripping rear, the escaped seed dripping down my trembling thighs.

We collapsed instantly, Johnny on top of me. Our hearts were pumping, our blood boiling. I’ve never felt more alive than in that moment. Turning on our sides, Johnny wrapped those strong arms around my chest, pulling me close to his heaving chest. I turned my head, locking our lips together as we were joined in both body, heart, and soul.

“I love you,” I whispered to Johnny. My friend, and now my lover.

“I love you too, Benny.” Johnny smiled as he smooched me again, resting his head against my own. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his arms around me, as well as his rod still inside of me.

The color red seems to bring out the most intense emotions of a person. And the red of my love was the most intense of them all.


End file.
